


Phoenix

by giatari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: *This is just a relaunch of 2 fanfics I worked on and decided to merge them and redo them as well.*Trouble strikes when a high priority target(you) is kidnapped by Hydra. The team does what they can to rescue you and reform you to fight along side the Avengers, but will you continue to butt heads with the team or will all the trouble you cause drive you away from them?





	1. The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pilot sorry it's short :) next chapter shouldn't be short.

_ “9-1-1 where’s your emergency?” _

 

_ “Hi uh, I think I just witnessed a kidnapping.” _

 

_ “Can you please explain sir?” _

 

_ “Yeah, I saw a girl walk or maybe she was forced out, I couldn’t really tell, but she left with like 5 guys who were all wearing masks to cover their faces.” _

 

_ “Can you describe what the mask looked like?” _

 

_ “It was black I couldn’t make out any details.” _

 

_ “What about the girl? What did she look like?” _

 

_ “She had <your hair length and color> and a <skin color> complexion.” _

 

_ “Alright, I’ll pass this along to the police so we can get a missing person’s case out.” _

 

_ “Thank you so much, I hope she gets found.” _

 

* * *

 

“This is the phone call that took place yesterday at around 3:55pm in LA.” Tony said walking the length of the table, “Our hacker, ex-Hydra agent, and apparently someone with amazing psychic abilities went missing. Our only guess is that Hydra is starting to wake up again. Perhaps they got a bit to comfy with being in the shadows.”

 

“They wouldn’t of taken y/n without her doing anything that would of caused them to want to take her in the first place.” Bucky said his arms crossed, he showed no emotion in his face.

 

“What do you know of her exactly?” Steve asked facing Bucky.

 

“She was insanely powerful, they froze her when they lost control of her.” Bucky started, “She never had full control of her own powers, something that Hydra gave to her. Whenever she came to, they went slow with her, but she would get so frustrated with herself that it would trigger her powers. She destroyed 3 facilities before she finally got them under control.” Bucky shook his head, “But she must of been put under nearly 100 times in that time period.”

 

“They must've wanted her that badly then.” Natasha said.

 

“If she was apart of the war like they planned when Steve and I were fighting, the tides would of changed.” Bucky said.

There was a silent gasp in the room before Tony broke the silence, “Then this should be our top priority, finding her and rescuing her as well.” Tony turned around the face the image that was supplied by Bucky, “And if possible reform her to become an Avenger.”

 

Bucky scoffed, “She was very big on not doing team exercises so good luck with that.”


	2. Small Price

Y/n work up with a start, memories flashed through her mind of the day before, at least she thought it was the day before but it could of been longer. She tried to stretch but her hands were bound behind her back and she groaned. Her back was tight and she could feel it knotting up her spine.

“So you’re finally awake?” A man said standing outside her door. He pulled it open and walked over to her, “Time to see what you remember.” He roughly grabbed her by her arm dragging her out of the room.

“You let me go 5 years ago! What do you want now!?” You shouted digging your heels into the ground causing his grip to slip and you falling back onto your butt.

“A mission, one final mission.” Another voice said. “I’m sure you remember me right?”

“Keeper.” You looked away with pure disgust.

He smiled wickedly, “Good girl. Now about this mission.”

You were lead into a small meeting room and forced to sit in a chair because as if standing would make any difference. “You are going to ally with the Avengers, word of your kidnapping has already spread to them and sources say they are preparing to track you down and rescue you. We are going to plant you in a building, where obviously you get the joy of destroying another one of our facilities, but in doing so you would also protect the Avengers from it collapsing.” Keeper said.

“Winter Soldier is on their side, he is aware that I was released and have my powers under control.” You replied, “Your plan kinda fails there.”

“True he does…” Keeper walked over to you, “But, he doesn’t know the true potential of your powers and how you lose control only we do. Sleep tight.”

“W-wait what!?” You shouted in protest struggling against your restraints. You were carried off before being roughly thrown into a chamber, “You’re insane! The scientist said I would lose complete humanity!”

“It’s a victory either way for Hydra, you join the Avengers and kill them from the inside, or you kill yourself alongside some of the Avengers.” Keeper shouted with a cackle.

The door slammed shut despite your muffled screams you were put under in cryo to be awaken another day.

 

* * *

 

“We got a hit on her location.” Tony said walking into the meeting room. He faced Bucky, Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Clint. “She’s located outside Seattle Washington, because she is familiar with Bucky he and Steve will go in to rescue her. Natasha I want you to also go inside but try to hack any system they have, get us any information in regards to why Hydra is now waking up again. Sam, Clint, you’re on sniper duty. Take out anyone who tries to stop our entry and escape. Good luck.” With that Tony left the room.

“Chances of it being a trap?” Sam asked looking over at Bucky.

Bucky sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “It’s a 50/50 there, but if she sees me she’ll help us regardless. It’s in her programing when Hydra would pair us on missions, she was always dutied with keeping me safe.”

“Then it’s a 100% chance of it being trapped but with a guardian basically.” Natasha chimed in with a small smirk.

“Either way it’s a risk we don’t know what the situation is at all.” Steve said pushing his chair away from the table. “We leave in an hour.”

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up dazed and confused, somehow you were laying down in the middle of a open room. Wave after wave of powerful headaches crashed into you. “This is how I die, restraining my powers from taking me over.” You said to yourself clutching your head.

The sound of a jet flying over gave you small hope, but it only mattered who it was that came for you. You could feel yourself losing the grip on the restraint somehow you just knew your Keeper was cheering for you to cave in. Looking up at the only door out you watched it get kicked in, instantly you saw Captain America and Bucky.

“Y/n!” Bucky shouted running over to you.

“DON’T!” You shouted back holding your hand up quickly backing up. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold it back.” You clutched your head as another wave of a powerful headache crashed into your skull.

“We have a stasis collar we can use. It’ll subdue your powers, Tony built it just for you since we were unsure of your own situation.” Captain America said pulling a collar out of a bag.

You nodded weakly feeling tears prick your eyes. As the Captain put it around your neck you felt another huge wave prepare itself to crash into your skull, you couldn’t hold this one back and you let it all go, “I’m sorry.” You whispered in a low voice watching Bucky and Captain America fly back with a blue flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
